


Red-Breasted Sapsucker

by tromana



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode s05e14: Red in Tooth and Claw, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tromana/pseuds/tromana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane didn't forget about Lisbon's gift. Episode tag to 5x14 Red in Tooth and Claw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Breasted Sapsucker

The poker game came to an abrupt end when Lisbon’s cellphone rang. As much as she would have liked to spend the morning continuing to prove to Jane that she was a _good_ poker player, she did actually have work to do. During the game, Jane had eventually conceded that she was competent, although he insisted upon trying to give her a few pointers. When they had been disturbed, Lisbon could see that she had come out marginally on top in spite of that dreadful first hand. She didn’t even want the gummy dinosaurs; it had been professional pride that she had been playing for. In fact, after stealing just two of the gummies, she insisted that Jane reclaimed his food. That was more than enough for her.

Jane reluctantly cleared up as she gathered together a couple of case files, but he didn’t make any attempt to stall her. The ADA was impatient and wouldn’t appreciate it if she was even a single minute late for their appointment. As much as she loved her job, this was the bit she hated. They had already proved who the killer was, and now, people were going to try and tear apart their hard work. It was a depressing thought, but a necessary evil. Although she hated these meetings with the ADA, she knew that the sooner it was over and done with, the better.

“Thanks, Jane,” she said, pausing when she reached her office door. “That was a nice distraction from the real world.”

“Eh, it was the least I could do. Besides, you’re already missing Van Pelt and wondering how her absence will disturb the ecosystem of the bullpen.”

“I think I’ve heard enough about ecosystems for one day.”

“You’re right to be proud of her though.”

“I know.”

They fell into an awkward silence for a brief moment. Lisbon was about to leave when Jane caught her by the arm and raised a single finger, indicating that she should wait a second. He started rummaging in his pockets and Lisbon rolled her eyes. She didn’t have time for this, not now. Whatever he had could surely wait. But of course, this was Patrick Jane. It was only natural that he would believe otherwise. When he failed to find what he was looking for in his pocket, he started looking around the desk for the thing he was after. It was only when she started tapping her feet and let out an impatient sigh that he turned around again. Obviously, it wasn’t just the ADA who had problems with patience on occasion.

 “You didn’t think I forgot about you, did you?”

Lisbon frowned; she knew the guys had been arguing about dinosaurs for the past couple twenty-four hours or so, but that didn’t necessarily mean she knew exactly why that was occurring. Of course it was obvious that Jane was behind it all; he usually was responsible for that kind of thing. But, beyond that she had been so engrossed in the case and trying to persuade Bertram to give Van Pelt that stipend that she had missed exactly what he’d done to trigger it.

“The gift shop at the museum was limited,” Jane explained awkwardly, keeping one hand behind his back. “As easy as it was to find suitable gifts for the others, I wanted something very specific for you.”

“You gave Rigsby and Cho model dinosaurs? That’s what they’ve been arguing about all this time?”

“And Van Pelt got a model of a fossil, which I believe she has taken with her to L.A.”

“Cute,” Lisbon remarked. “But surely the gummy dinosaurs…”

“Oh, they were always mine. Besides, you gave all bar two of your winnings back to me. You know I’m not that stingy.”

“Jane…”

“Yes, yes. I know you have to go; here.”

He placed a little model of a bird into her hand. It was no bigger than two inches tall. The creature had a charming expression on his face, with a sharp beak and alert eyes. The muted colors seemed to shine and for a moment, she couldn’t find the words. Lisbon had no idea where he had managed to track it down from, and part of her didn’t want to know. Despite its petite stature, it was far superior compared to the vast majority of paraphernalia that could be bought in any tacky gift shop.

“It reminded me of you,” Jane said simply.

She spent another moment admiring the gift and then, she was able to place the species.

“A woodpecker reminded you of me?” Lisbon asked, incredulous.

“Yes.”

“It’s the bird the victim was studying, right? The Northern Flicker?”

“Correct,” Jane said with a smile, glad that she had remembered that part of the conversation. “Linda Parfrey wasn’t the only one who’s tenacious, the type to bang her head against a problem until she solves it.”

“I don’t think you’re a problem, Jane,” Lisbon replied softly.

“Aha, there we go,” Jane answered back and he grinned.

“What?”

“You’re lying. You need to get rid of that tell if you want me to really believe you.”

“What tell? I’m not lying.”

“If you say so, Lisbon,” Jane said and smirked.

“I give up. Thanks for the woodpecker, I guess.”

Jane smiled warmly and dumped his belongings back on her table. She knew that he was going to settle down in her office, make himself at home while she went and did the dirty work. He didn’t want to go to the bullpen; Rigsby and Cho were probably still arguing about dinosaurs or something. As she walked towards the elevator, she gently ran her thumb across the small, but perfectly formed, model of a woodpecker. She had no idea if it was a Northern Flicker, or just a generic model of the genus, but it didn’t matter. It was the thought that counted.

And besides, maybe he was right. She had to be tenacious if she was going to make it in this career. Lisbon had fought her way to her position, and it had never been easy. And while the job had got infinitely easier in some respects since Jane joined her unit, it had also gotten a hell of a lot more difficult too. Sometimes, working with him was a constant battle. There were many occasions when she had left work feeling like all she had done all day was bang her head against a brick wall.

She was his sapsucker and he was the tree. Together, they could adapt and grow.

And Lisbon knew that neither of them would have had it any other way.


End file.
